Mentiras
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Belle ha descubierto la verdad sobre la Daga que su marido le entregó, su confianza en el se ha derrumbado y siente que ya no puede más.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera parte de un Rumbelle que no sé si tendrá dos o tres partes, espero que os guste =)

**MENTIRAS**

Era un día gris en StoryBrook. El cielo estaba plomizo, aunque no terminaba de descargar sobre la ciudad, y un frío asolador hacia que la gente no quisiera salir de casa.

En la casa de los Gold todo parecía en calma, aunque la tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse. Belle entró en su hogar, pero su marido no estaba allí. Trató de llamarle, pero su teléfono estaba apagado, por lo que, enfadada, llamó a Emma.

-¿Belle? ¿Eres tú? Este no es un buen momento–Dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Emma, ¿sabes dónde está mi marido?

-Sí, está aquí, conmigo.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?

-Belle, no es un buen momento, de verdad.

-¡Me da igual! –Gritó ella. -¡necesito hablar con mi marido! –Algo en el tono de Belle le hizo ver a Emma que era importante.

-Belle, el señor Gold dice que no puede hablar ahora. Quizá sería mejor que esperases…

-No puedo esperar, dime donde estáis.

Emma le dijo donde se encontraban y Belle salió corriendo hacia allí. La lluvia comenzó a caer en finas gotas que mojaban en pavimento mientras los pasos de la chica retumbaban en las solitarias calles.

La mujer de Rumpel llegó al sitio en el que la Reina de las Nieves se había estado escondiendo. Allí estaban Emma y Rumpel, frente a ellos, un montón de hielo. Lo único que quedaba de Ingid.

-¡Tú, maldito embustero! ¡Mentiroso! –Entró Belle gritando. Rumple y Emma se giraron asustados. -¿Cuándo pensabas contarme la verdad? ¿O acaso no pensabas hacerlo? Me casé contigo porque te quería, porque creía en ti, porque me dijiste que habías cambiado…¡Y es todo una mentira! –Belle estaba fuera de sí.

-Belle, querida… -Trató Rumple de calmarla mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No me toques. –Lloraba. –Me has engañado, esta daga es falsa. –Dijo ella mientras arrojaba su daga al suelo. –Y encima no solo me has engañado a mí, sino que pretendías engañar a Emma, has envenenado el corazón de Killian con tu odio, ¡me hubieses vendido a mi si eso te hubiese permitido lograr tus objetivos! Qué ciega he estado, Rumple, que ciega. Y no sabes cómo me siento, me siento utilizada, engañada…yo creí haber visto belleza en el corazón de la bestia, pero todo era una mentira. –La voz de Belle no temblaba, parecía muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Belle, querida, deja que te explique…-Rumplestinki trataba de calmar a su mujer, pero no tenía éxito.

-No, Rumple, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Esta mentira ha sido demasiado, no puedo soportar más esto. –Ella se giró y se fue.

Emma corrió tras su amiga, dejando a Rumple solo en aquella cueva de hielo mientras frías lágrimas mojaban su rostro.

Gracias por leerme :D un saludo muy grande para todos ^^


	2. Nunca más

**NUNCA MÁS**

Rumple se había quedado solo en medio de lo que, hasta hacia unos momentos, había sido el escondite de la Reina de las Nieves. Dos minutos atrás lo tenía todo pero ahora…solo se tenía a sí mismo. Su razón de vivir se había ido corriendo mientras lo odiaba, y con razón. En ese momento se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo.

Salió de aquel maldito lugar arrastrándose, no se sentía con fuerzas para nada. El sol le cegó y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. ¿Aquello era la luz? ¿Aquello era lo que Belle había visto en él? ¿Cómo había podido soportarlo?

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, el Oscuro comenzó a caminar. No se fijaba en donde ponía los pies, solo se dejaba llevar por alguna fuerza superior, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron ante la tumba de Neal. Sobre la fría losa lucían hermosas unas flores. Probablemente Henry las hubiese llevado allí. Sonrió al recordar a su nieto.

Se dejó caer ante el sepulcro de su hijo y frías lágrimas saladas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ¿aquello era llorar por amor? Se sentía confuso, perdido y sin guía, sin modo de volver al camino que había decidido seguir…y del que se había desviado cegado por el poder.

Frente a la tumba de su corazón dejó que las horas pasasen lentas, dolorosas, hasta que sintió que no podía más.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó, dispuesto a tomar una decisión que acabaría de una vez por todas con todo. Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacó la daga, la de verdad, la que debería haber tenido Belle, y la miró. El objeto brillaba con las últimas luces del día, se tornaba plateada o dorada según la incidencia de los rayos del sol sobre su superficie cobriza. Un auténtico espectáculo de luces. El corazón de Rumple se sobrecogió ante tanta belleza.

"Nunca más", pensó, como el presagiador cuervo del poema de Poe, mientras hundía la daga en la tierra. "Nunca más"

Poco a poco el poder comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo, poco a poco notó como iba volviéndose un hombre normal. En la daga se dejó de ver su nombre, para quedar vacía. Había transferido todo su poder a la tierra. Nunca más nadie volvería a ser el Oscuro. Nunca más volvería a hacer daño a alguien a quien quisiese.


End file.
